Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object identifying device that identifies an object by use of object identification information from a plurality of sensors.
Description of the Related Art
As a conventional object identification device, for example, an device utilizing a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. In an object identification device utilizing the conventional technology, at first, a laser radar detects an object. In the case where the detected object is situated at a position that exceeds the pedestrian detectable region of the laser radar, identification information indicating that the object is not a pedestrian is attached to the object and then the object is sent to a camera. Next, in the camera, the object, among detected objects, to which the identification information has been attached is removed from the identification subjects; then, image identification processing such as pattern matching is applied to the remaining objects so that identification of a pedestrian is performed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-237898
In a conventional object identification device configured in such a manner as described above, there has been a problem that for example, in the case where due to fluctuation of a reflection level, a pedestrian who is at a position that exceeds the pedestrian detectable region is detected by a laser radar, it is determined that he is not a pedestrian and hence accurate identification is not performed.